Off To Egypt For Another Millennium Item
by YuGiMaNiAc7
Summary: Though YuGi claims one of the Millennium items, he is sent back to Egypt, by Shadi, to be offered a rare gift. The gang, which includes, YuGi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, are all traveled on this adventure to Egypt for a new Millennium item!


Off To Egypt For Another Millennium Item  
  
YuGi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea gather at the nearest park to trade cards and also talking about their strategies for winning duels.  
"YuGi, I'll trade you...Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon for...your Celtic Guardian," offered Joey.  
"Sorry Joey. I'm not going to give up my Celtic Guardian, but I'll give Slifer the Sky Dragon for your Baby Dragon," said YuGi.  
"Sorry buddy. No way am I giving up my Baby Dragon. I could give you Gearfried the Iron Knight for your...Black Luster Solder," re-offered Joey.  
"No, sorry Joey."  
"Axe Raider for Gaia the Fierce Night," questioned Joey.  
"No."  
"Flame Swordsman...for Mystical Elf or Dark Magician Girl?"  
"No."  
"Uh...Garoozis for Magician of Black Chaos?"  
"No."  
"Any of my weaker monsters for yours," Joey asked with less hope.  
"Nah. Sorry Joey, but I can't part with my cards. They have been with me all the way, unless it was a very good deal. I'm sure you wouldn't part with you Red-Eyes Black Dragon or, any others that are powerful, like my Dark Magician and I," explained YuGi.  
"Ah YuGi, you're right. I definitely wouldn't part with my Red Eyes and I didn't think you would give up your Dark Magician," agreed Joey.  
"You too have been at it so long. I don't think any of you would give up ANY of your cards so give it a break," snapped Tristan.  
"Yeah I agree," added Tea.  
"Okay since now we are done, let's strategize upon our skills," suggested YuGi.  
"Absolutely," shouted Tea and Tristan at the same time.  
As they proceed on with their strategizing, a strange, awkward breeze picked up. Not only that but no one and absolutely nobody was around the entire park. Soon the wind grew heavier and it even felt like the world was shaking like an earthquake or hurricane was occurring.  
"What's happening," cried aloud Tea.  
"I don't know. It seems like an earthquake or hurricane is coming," returned YuGi.  
"We better get out of here," yelled Joey.  
The wind picked up even more. The world literally felt like it was spinning and turning and shaking. None of the four could reach a safe area. The winds kept them back like a helpless dog on a leash.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed the four of them.  
Suddenly in a wink of an eye it hit them like a stack of bricks. It became even more severe, harsher, and more hard to fight to get out of this nightmare. Then bam! they were vanished, disappeared, gone. Moments later everything was calm and still. The world was not spinning or shaking. Something very strange and odd just occurred, but the worst was over, but where are they now? Was it real or did they simply imagine it?  
  
"Ah, where are we? What happened?"  
The four awoke from the brutal pain and suffering of getting to their location.  
"Huh? Where are we," said Joey.  
"By the look of this sand and those massive hill tops I think we're in...Egypt," whispered YuGi.  
They all looked at each other with astonishment and then said nothing.  
"Yes you are right. You are in Egypt," answered an unknown voice.  
They looked up as they squinted their teeny eyes from the sun and saw a tall person with a something like a white robe and a wraparound hat. They all had wide eyes and opened mouths and finally YuGi said," It can't be. You're...Shadi!  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea just stayed there, unmoved with their eyes still wide open and their mouths open with slobber about to drip out.  
"Yes, you are correct. I am Shadi. I sent you, YuGi, for a very special reason, something that would amaze you for the rest of your days. Follow me if you wish, but proceed with caution," proclaimed Shadi.  
They followed Shadi closely, so they wouldn't get lost, and they remained speechless until they entered at a dark tunnel.  
"What is this," asked Tristan.  
"This is the ancient tomb of Egypt," replied Shadi  
"Excuse me Shadi, but what is the reason that we are here for," asked YuGi impatiently.  
"Follow me and you will find out."  
So the gang proceeded along as Shadi ordered. They came across a large staircase leading to a strange passageway. Shadi's eyes set upon everyone's eyes and knew they should follow into the unknown tunnel. As they walked each step it became brighter and soon they arrived at their final stop.  
"Welcome to the ancient tomb of Egypt," Shadi began," I sent out for you, YuGi, to claim a great offer, and it's another something that you already claim.  
They just looked at each other and YuGi asked," What is it?"  
"Get ready to feast your eyes on...this!"  
Many eyes stared straight at the unfamiliar object placed in Shadi's hands. The whole room was silent with open mouths and eyes. YuGi couldn't believe it.  
"No...it can't be.  
"What is it," the three said curiously.  
"Yes YuGi, it is. It's a Millennium item!"  
They all gasped in even more shock and astonishment.  
"But how can it be a Millennium item. I've never seen that one before," YuGi sounded puzzled.  
"It's called the Millennium Key! It's a new addition to the collection of the Millennium items. YuGi, do you know why I am showing this to you."  
YuGi turned his head saying," No, I do not,"  
"I, in hard thinking, am giving it to you," as Shadi said while handing it to YuGi.  
"Whoa, you are giving YuGi the Millennium Key?  
"Did you not hear me? Yes I am giving YuGi the Millennium Key," said Shadi.  
"This can't be real. I must be dreaming," thought YuGi.  
"No. You are not dreaming. This is far from dreaming. This is more real than anything."  
"But why are you giving me another Millennium item? I already have one," YuGi said.  
"Well with careful consideration, I look for the most honored person to claim this item. Someone who can be trusted, someone with great responsibility, someone who has the experience already, and I came across you and I hope you accept my gift," explained Shadi.  
"Oh I will with great care, but what does the Millennium Key do?  
"The Millennium Key is so far one of the most powerful item. It has hidden secrets that only a trained person can handle. Only you can control it. You have to learn about it yourself and soon you'll conquer its powers and it will accept you. You must use it wisely and you must not take it for granted. You are the chosen one."  
"So you are saying that I must figure its powers by myself so it can accept me?  
"Wow YuGi, that's a pretty big offer. But are you sure you can handle it? I mean you already have to deal with one item, think about two," said Tea.  
"Ah, who cares? Take it YuGi, take it! Like he said, you are the chosen one. Come on, you can handle it," cheered Joey.  
"Yes I agree," said Tristan.  
YuGi looked at Shadi and he nodded with a sweet gentle smile.  
"Okay, I will accept your offer Shadi!"  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey smiled and clapped with joy as they jumped with happiness for YuGi.  
"Shadi, I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much. I promise to use it carefully and unlock its hidden secrets," told Shadi in private.  
"Your welcome YuGi. You deserve it for you are the chose one."  
"Now how do we get out of here," asked Joey.  
"Follow me and you shall returned," answered Shadi.  
As they all followed Shadi as ordered, they each had their glaring eyes on the Millennium Key and patting YuGi on the back. YuGi could not believe anything at that moment. They ended at the same area where they started.  
"Here we are. I will send you back in the exact place at the exact time. I promise nothing will go wrong."  
"Thank you Shadi, for everything. I will cherish and treasure your gift forever," promised YuGi.  
They all gave their farewells and goodbyes. "We shall meet again YuGi and remember what I told you, remember. Take care all of you, good luck YuGi, and off now you go," waved Shadi goodbye.  
"Take care," the four said at once.  
Then in a snap, it happened just like in the beginning. The world was shaking and spinning rapidly and fiercely. Round and round it went like a merry-go-round nonstop. The ground was trembling with such rage and force. YuGi turned to where Shadi was but found him nowhere. Before too long, bam! they disappeared, vanished into thin air. The sand settled and the ground stopped trembling, along with the whole spinning and shaking. It became calm and gentle. They returned.  
  
They were awake. Everything was normal. Nothing was wrong. They were at the park in awkward silence.  
"Was it a dream?" They looked at each other and then down near YuGi. He was holding the Millennium Key.  
"If it wasn't a dream...then that means...I really do own the precious Millennium Key." 


End file.
